Cisaderes
|image= |race=Unknown |gender= Male |theme= |affiliation=Evil |team=The Neo Ghouls |time=Legacy of the User Battle Force |tier=Unplaced }} Cisaderes was the leader of the Neo Ghouls. Background Not much is known about Cisaderes or where he came to be. Some say he was a youth with homicidal thoughts. Others say he was a clone who gained power and took over the Neo Ghouls through sheer force. What is known, however, proves to be truly frightening. Coming out of nowhere, Cisaderes started his reign of terror in Japan, causing crimes, accidents, robberies, and the weakening of the government as the Ghouls rose in power. When he was eventually arrested by law enforcement, he escaped with little difficulty and took out his anger on them by bombarding Tokyo, leaving it in ruins and a ghost town. Cisaderes later ventured on to west Asia, then eastern Europe, leaving behind a mark of terror everywhere he went. Finally, in Russia, officials managed to bring him down- but not before losing half of their resources and army. Cisaderes was tried and sentenced to life in prison, with capital punishment being applied should he try to escape. What they neglected to realize was that the Neo Ghouls had gained power by being under the influence of Cisaderes. The grunts silently assassinated all the officials and helped Cisaderes escape from prison. Cisaderes now roamed free. Free to cause terror everywhere... Plot Cisaderes was first introduced in the Neo Ghouls Arc as a cunning, difficult boss. He was able to take on the Force single-handedly and defeat them using sticky bombs, but the Force came back with more reinforcement and overwhelmed him. After being defeated, Cisaderes went into hiding before returning as a high-ranking member in the Second Deadly Alliance. The Alliance got their revenge on the Force and killed them, but a second Force arose and defeated them, forcing the Alliance's remaining members into hiding again. The Alliance later re-appeared during the short Olympic Games Arc as contenders, but the olympics were soon cancelled after overpopulation. In the confusion, the Alliance struck, but Pro's forces held them down. Cisaderes escaped first, promising revenge. Finally, the Alliance saw another chance to take over the universe when the User Battle Force's core was captured by the League of Legends. The Alliance acted by raiding strongholds to gain power, then raiding Runeterra, the home of the League itself. Cisaderes played a major role, directing the destruction of a courthouse and almost decimating the planet with his own powers, then putting a public scare on Earth by threatening the destruction of crops with a mineral that prevented photosynthesis. He was the #1 target of the User Battle Force and the League of Legends, and still was when Cisaderes was later fought alongside Alliance leaders in Chernobyl. Despite Cisaderes' new powers, he was overwhelmed by teamwork when Lux and Marisa knocked him out with a combination of their ultimates (Finales Funkeln and Easy-Harvest Master Spark.) He was later killed in the crossfire while unconscious, putting an end to his reign of terror once and for all. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Dark Pyroclasm - Innate *PASSIVE: If Cisaderes's last attack dealt a critical hit, his next spell will have its cooldown halved and will stun targets for 2 seconds. Dark Pulse - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes fires a ring of dark energy, striking enemies with 80 special base power damage and silencing them for 4 seconds. Ghoul Beam - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes fires a basic beam of darkness, dealing 140 base special damage to the first unit hit and half of that damage to any unit hit afterwards. Dark Bombardment - 4 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes bombards the area below him with 10 blobs of dark matter, dealing 20 base special true damage with every hit. Hungering Strike - 6 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes strikes an enemy for 20% of their health and heals by 80% of the damage dealt. Advanced Ghoul Beam - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes fires a beam of darkness, dealing 140 base special damage to the first unit hit and half of that damage to any unit hit afterwards, and can apply any of the following effects: **Stun the enemy for 1 second and knock them back. **Silence the enemy for 3 seconds. **Deal full damage to all units. **Give +1 Special Attack if a unit is knocked out or killed. Pillar of Darkness - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes brings down a pillar of darkness, dealing 160 base special damage, and reducing the target's magic resistance. Dark Healing - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes heals himself and an ally by 50% of the damage dealt by his last attack. Dark Void - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes shoots a void of emptiness that removes all crowd control from him, or puts an enemy to sleep for 30 seconds. It can be casted twice before going on cooldown, but doing so will double it. Dark Wishes - 60 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Gives Cisaderes a natural 5% lifesteal when it is not on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Cisaderes makes a wish with intense arcane dark magic. After a 10 second delay, Cisaderes is fully healed and is given 400 armor for the duration of the skill's cooldown. Dark Crater - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes aims at the targeted location. After 2 seconds, the land there will give in, forming a huge crater, and will deal 350 base physical damage to anyone in the vicinity. The crater remains for 20 seconds; any enemies within the range of the crater suffer 2% of their max HP as damage every second. Simultaneous Beam - 235 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes partners up with a caster of light and shoots a gigantic beam at the targeted location, dealing 500 base special true damage of both light and darkness (1000 total power.) The beam's impact creates an indent in the ground or floor, which snares any enemies caught in it for 7 seconds. Core Destruction Beam - 270 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes fires a gigantic beam at the targeted location, dealing 400 base special damage and fearing all nearby enemies for 8 seconds. The beam leaves behind dark matter which explodes within 8 seconds, dealing 400 base special true damage and stunning all enemies affected for another 5 seconds. The dark matter then attaches to the affected enemies, dealing 400 damage over time and halving the effects of heals on them. Charge Ball - 1200 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes releases a ball of energy into the air, remaining there for up to 300 seconds. Cisaderes can detonate the ball of energy at any time, dealing 100 base special true damage plus 200 base special physical true damage for every minute it remains in the air. If left undetonated, the ball will detonate by itself in 300 seconds, dealing 9000 flat damage to every enemy in the vicinity. The ball has 10000 health, and if destroyed, it will disappear and do no damage. Lava Pillar - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes raises two lava pillars, dealing 90 base special damage to any enemies caught in the attack and has a 60% chance to badly burn them. Metal Burst - 100 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes coats himself with metal, giving him 1000 armor for 5 seconds. He then bursts out of the armor, dealing 1.5x the damage absorbed by it. Spider Web - 14 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes fires a strand of web that prevents any escape abilities and slows movement speed by 25%. The strand lasts 6 seconds. SolarBeam - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Cisaderes gathers light for 4 seconds and shoots it in a beam, dealing 120 base special damage to all enemies caught. Cisaderes does not need to gather light if the sunlight is strong. Basic Techniques Cisaderes had the power to stand and move around on air particles, and had enhanced versions of martial arts moves such as punches, kicks, and blocks. Trivia *Cisaderes was the second-longest running villain in the User Battle Force arcs, being alive for 12 arcs before finally being killed. The longest-running villain was President Snow. **Cisaderes has also made the most comebacks out of any villain, with 3 (one after his first defeat against the Force, one after the Neo User Battle Force defeated him, and one after NB Pro's armies defeated the Alliance.) *Cisaderes was also the first villain who managed to successfully defeat the User Battle Force in the first time. He is the only villain who has defeated the User Battle Force single-handedly. Category:Villains